


Little Mermaid

by Kinoshita1227



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4810796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinoshita1227/pseuds/Kinoshita1227
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akihito is a mermaid and Asami is... Asami</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Mermaid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [backtofive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtofive/gifts).



In the deepest, not so dark depths of the ocean, there lived the Sea King. He had a lovely wife, the Sea Queen, and six beautiful sons. 

Akihito was the youngest son of the Sea King and Queen. He was also the prettiest. With honey blonde locks, eyes blue as the sea and porcelain fair skin, most people found it hard to resist the mermaid's sheer beauty. 

Mermen and mermaids alike often fell at Akihito's feet, but he could care less. No, all Akihito wanted was to rise up to the surface of the ocean, and see the earth that he so longed to see. 

The Queen, Akihito's mother, had told him many stories of the earth. Vast green plains, twinkling stars, snow-tipped mountains... Akihito wanted to see them for himself, once and for all. His one true wish was just to become a human, and venture the earth someday.

"On your fifteenth birthday, the sea sorceress will grant you a wish. Until then, you will not leave the ocean. Have I made myself clear, Akihito?" 

For the royal family, this was a tradition that every member had to uphold. Until they reached fifteen, none of the mermaids were allowed to leave the Sea Kingdom. 

Now, all Akihito had to do was to wait. Because... It was going to be his fifteenth birthday tomorrow. 

-

"Mother! Wake up! Wake up!" The Queen awoke to rude yelling right in her ear. 

"What is it, son?" 

"It's my fifteenth birthday today!! Take me to the sorceress!"

The Queen just wanted to roll back onto her luscious king bed and ignore Akihito, but the boy was jumping on the bed and making it completely impossible to go back to sleep. 

"Urgh... What's all this commotion in the morning?" Now the Sea King was awake too. 

"Darling, it's Akihito's fifteenth birthday. He wants to get his wish granted." 

The Sea King grunted in response, and begrudgingly got out of bed. How his son had so much energy so early in the morning, he did not know.

"Hurry up, Mother, Father! I've been waiting for this moment all my life!" 

Just hoping to shut their son up that very moment, the Sea King and Queen quickly got ready and left the palace to the sorceress' lair. 

The journey was not long, as the sorceress was the royal family's personal one, and lived within the kingdom compound. Akihito was swimming around and in front of his parents rapidly, practically bursting with excitement.

"What can I do for you, your highnesses?" The sorceress looked like an evil octopus witch, but was actually kind at heart. 

"I want to be a human!" Akihito could barely contain his excitement. His one and only wish, finally coming true!

The sorceress glanced at the couple to earn their consent. They just shook their head at their son's childish impatience and gestured for her to carry on. 

"Alright then... As you wish, I will turn you into a human." With that said, Akihito's mermaid tail immediately transformed into human legs. He watched as his lower half evolved, eyes lighting up with every second. Even though their son had been a royal pain in the mermaid-ass that morning, the couple still felt a sense of happiness seeing their boy so elated. 

"Oh my God! I-I- THANK YOU SO MUCH! I can finally explore the mountains and the wind!" Akihito's face was flush with jubilance. He quickly swam out of the cave, and started heading towards the sea surface.

Suddenly, the sorceress started cackling evilly. The royal couple stared at her like she had just lost her marbles. 

"Kekekeke... The truth is, I actually AM an evil witch octopus! And I finally decided to make my comeback today!" The King and Queen had no idea what was going on, and continued staring dumbly at the octopus in front of them. 

"Sorceress! Are you... Okay?" The Queen asked worriedly. Maybe the lady had accidentally eaten something wrong?

"Okay?! I'm better than okay! I've never been this okay in my life! You see, I slipped something into my magic that turned your precious boy into a real human! With lungs and everything! I thought it would be funny to play with some true love and stuff so if your son fails to get kissed by a human by sunrise, he will disappear and cease to exist! Muahahaha!" 

The King and Queen's eyes widened in shock at the sorceress' sudden betrayal. The weight of her words started sinking in and the king was utterly devastated. 

"Oh Lord, no! Our dear son! How could you do this, you evil witch! Hold me, my love!" The King was having a panic attack underwater and clutching onto his wife didn't seem to really help. 

"Calm down, darling! Did you forget that Akihito has the beauty and the expressive eyes of a mermaid? He'll definitely get laid... err, I mean kissed! Fear not, my dear!" The Queen was obviously the rational one in the relationship. 

After a short while of gathering his wits, the King finally calmed down. He turned to glare at the sorceress turned evil sea witch. 

"You will pay, you witch! Once this is over, I will banish you from the Sea Kingdom forever!" 

With that said, the royal couple left the cave. 

"Akihito... Please be okay!" 

\- 

Meanwhile, the oblivious, happy-go-lucky boy was having the time of his life. 

"Woohoo! Awwwww yeah! This is the life man!" 

Akihito was currently swinging through forests like Tarzan, grabbing onto vine after vine after vine. There seemed to be an endless expanse of forest where he was at, and he was going to make the best of it. Birds chirped cheefully high up in the sky, matching Akihito's mood. Occasionally he would drop to the ground, find his footing real quick, then start sprinting to nowhere in particular. Just being in the forest gave him a sense of liberation. 

After a while, he reached some developed land. There were skyscrapers and buildings of all heights, and Akihito was truly awestruck. For once in his life, the talkative boy was rendered speechless. 

Still wide-eyed and covered in mud, Akihito started making his way through the urban city. He vaguely registered seeing a sign saying 'Sion' or something, before stopping before huge double doors and huge men. He had no idea what the huge men were doing just standing there. Maybe they were Hide and Seek and pretending to be statues so they wouldn't get caught. Either way, Akihito didn't really care and basically ignored their existence entirely. 

"Wow... This is so cool!" Akihito started forward towards the door, but was suddenly thrown backwards towards the pavement. 

"What the-" He looked up to see one of the huge men towering over him, arms crossed, and not looking very happy. 

"This isn't a club for punks like you. Get lost!" The man barked. 

Akihito was so dumbfounded and just stared at him stupidly. Secongs ticked by with the pretty boy sitting on the ground having a staring contest with the man (and totally killing it, too).

"What is it, Suoh?" A new voice sounded from behind. 

"This punk was trying to break in. Nothing to bother about." The big man replied, demeanour suddenly changing into that of a respectful one. 

Akihito felt like some character in a movie. Everything was just happening so fast! He whipped his head around to see the owner of the other voice, only to have his jaw drop to the very pavement he was on. 

The handsomest dude he's ever seen was standing there in an Armani suit and Italian shoes, looking smokin' hot. If you told Akihito he was gay at that very moment, he'd probably believe you. The man seemed to notice Akihito's blatant staring and smirked at him. 

"Like what you see?" 

Akihito floundered for a moment before blushing full force. But he wasn't going to lose! "Damn right I do! Got a problem with that?" 

The man just continued smirking before closing the distance between them. He tilted Akihito's head upwards to face his. 

"You're really pretty... Minus all the mud and scratches. Why not join me in my club?" 

Akihito had no idea what the man was saying but it sounded like fun so he grinned wolfishly. "Sure! Where at?" 

Asami had to bite his lip to keep himself from laughing. The boy was a complete airhead, it seemed. 

"Suoh, I'll take care of this from here. Kirishima, clear all my work for today. I'm taking a day off." The man turned around and barked his orders, before turning back to look at Akihito.

"So... Are we going now? Are you done bossing people around?" 

"It seems so. I'll bring you there." Asami helped the boy up, then guided him back into the club with his hand on the small of his back. The boy seemed to realise that the club WAS the man's club and suddenly felt amazingly stupid. The blush returned and he murmured a small 'oh...' Even though watching the boy proved to be amazingly entertaining (his expressions were all written on his face), the man decided to break the momentary silence.

"What's your name? I'm Asami Ryuichi, the owner of this club." 

"I'm Akihito!" Asami raised a brow at the lack of mention of a last name, but didn't pry any further. 

When they entered the dance floor section of the club, Akihito couldn't suppress his gasp of surprise. The place was sick! It was amazingly posh and luxurious. Everyone looked so put-together and classy. He liked it already.

Asami didn't stop walking. He just continued leading the boy towards the private rooms.

After a while of walking and elevator-taking, Akihito finally asked. "Where are you taking me?"

"You're asking now? A little slow on the uptake, don't you think?" The man smirked at Akihito who got terribly offended. He narrowed his blue eyes at the man. 

"Are you calling me stupid?" He pouted slightly and glared. The boy was trying to be threatening but it was having the opposite effect. Asami just felt even more amused by his antics. 

"And if I am?" For now he would just have a little fun with the boy. Like a predator fooling their prey. 

"I-I-I'll leave!" Akihito suddenly had the feeling that danger was imminent the longer he stayed around the man now that they were alone together, and decided to make a break for it. He glanced to his right and saw a bright green 'EXIT' sign. The only other way out was through the elevator, but that was obviously out of the equation. So he ran. 

-

Somewhere deep in the ocean, the sorceress turned evil sea witch was watching everything through her magic bubble. There was an evil glint in her eyes as she watched Akihito try to escape. 

"Kekeke... That stupid little boy. The more he runs the more likely he will die! My plan to rule the ocean with fear as the evil sea witch who killed the royal family's youngest child is working! At this rate, he will die without ever knowing why!"

Cue more evil laughter. 

-

Akihito ran straight towards the exit, his delicate frame surprisingly agile. A victorious grin started to spread across his features as he neared the exit. That man thought he could capture me! Ha! Joke's on him! Bet he can't catch me now!

From behind, Asami just watched as the silly little boy fumbled with the door handle. Obviously it was locked. Why would he keep the exit door open for people to sneak in and out? He wanted to roll his eyes. 

When Akihito realised that the exit was locked, he slowly turned around. Eyes wide in fear, he watched as Asami started stalking towards him like a predator stalking its prey. 

"Now... Still think you can escape?" To be honest, watching the boy try to escape his grasp just made him even more desirable. Asami wanted to claim the boy as his own right now. 

"Don't come any closer!" Akihito tried to step backwards to put distance between himself and Asami. Asami just cocked an eyebrow but continued taking step after step forward. 

"I've played with you for enough now, let's just get on with what I brought you here to do." Asami smirked evilly. His eyes were filled with dark promise and it made Akihito shiver in anticipation. But to him, he thought it was fear. 

-

Watching everything unfold, the sea witch started getting worried. 

"What is with this man? This is not how everything is supposed to go down! What if the prince dies because of him and not me? What will I do? Oh no!" The man, Asami, was causing her plans to get ruined. She forgot to pre-consider the interference of troublesome humans who may ruin her evil schemes!

"No no no, things are starting to heat up!" She continued watching the magic bubble, getting more and more anxious with each passing second. 

-

By this time Asami was looming over Akihito with his elbows placed on the door next to the boy's head. Akihito was trapped between him and the door. He closed his eyes and turned his head to side, afraid of what the man would do to him. 'Will he skin me? Kidnap me? Chop me up into pieces? Sell my organs?!'

Cutting off his train of thought, Asami dipped his head and captured the boy's lips with his. Akihito's eyes immediately shot open as his screams were muffled by Asami's lips. He felt his bottom lip being licked and parted his lips in an involuntary gasp. The man's tongue was invading his mouth and Akihito should be disgusted but he had no idea why he felt so turned on!

-

Meanwhile, the sea witch was screaming in her lair. 

"NO NO NO NO NO! THIS IS NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! What is wrong with that man! I will not fail like this! Now I have to find another kingdom to overrule! Noooooooooo!" 

 

~ time skip ~

 

The next morning, Akihito awoke to the steady beating of someone else's heart. A muscled arm was slung around his waist and his back was pressed against a warm chest. All the events of the night before raided his mind. A blush quickly overtook his features, as it has been doing almost all the time lately. 

After the boy's first, very passionate kiss, Asami had led the boy to one of the private rooms where they continued their earlier activities. Akihito was jelly in his arms and completely compliant despite the constant "no!"s and "stop!"s. Asami had taken him in all positions, as if he had forgotten it was the boy's first time doing it at all. After what felt like hours later, Akihito finally passed out and now he was waking up in a totally different environment. 

This time the room was much bigger, and very organised and neat. He deduced that this was Asami's house. It was pretty sweet too, actually. Akihito wouldn't have minded staying here forever. Asami, despite having an insane libido, was surprisingly gentle with him. Akihito also didn't dub him as the kind of person who would stay after a one-night stand either, yet here he was. 

Asami seemed to have noticed the boy was awake and stirring in his sleep. 

"Finally awake, Akihito?" The boy in question shivered as he felt the man's warm breath on his shoulder... And also the unmistakeable erection poking into his thigh.

"Asami... Don't tell me..." Akihito suddenly turned around and regretted the action instantly as his body was aching throughout, especially a certain area down there. Anyway, he glared at the man as realisation dawned onto him. 

"YOU WANT TO DO IT AGAIN?!"

 

~ another time skip ~

 

It had been a week since the day Akihito became human. He had learnt to cook, to clean, and things like that. The boy was really getting the full human experience, complete with the more pleasurable activities. Asami had been very patient with him, even taking him out to watch movies and sunsets. 

To be honest Akihito had no idea what Asami's deal was. For someone who basically forced himself on him, the man was surprisingly kind and understanding. Save for the constant molestations and groping every so often. Even right now he was palming Akihito's ass like nobody's business as they walked towards the carpark. 

But even so, Akihito felt like he could trust the man with anything. And there was one thing that was bothering right now. He needed to go back home. He also knew that if he had any hope of returning to his home, he'd have to come clean with Asami and tell him the truth about him being a mermaid. He had tried to leave before but some big guys had managed to catch him and brought him back to wait at the penthouse. Needless to say Asami wasn't very pleased and never let him out of his sight anymore. Regardless, Akihito needed to return to the sea kingdom. His parents would be worried sick by now. And his brothers too. And in fact, the whole kingdom would be worried about his whereabouts! (Being a member of the royal family had its pros)

There was no other choice. Akihito was going to have to tell Asami the truth, by hook or by crook. He took in a deep breath to ready himself. 

"Asami... There's something I have to tell you." The suddenly serious tone of the boy made Asami turn to look at him. 

"What is it? Are you going to say you are actually a boy?" The man feigned mock surprise and smirked at Akihito.

"Ha ha. Very funny. I'm sure you know that I'm no female by now." He gulped nervously. "The truth is... I'm actually not human."

Asami cocked an eyebrow questionably. Was this Akihito's idea of a bad joke? Because it sure as hell wasn't funny, at all. If he wasn't a human, then what was he? A ghost? An angel? Actually, that one he could believe. Asami's pondering amused himself, dare he say. 

"Did you really think I'd fall for that?" He smirked bemusedly. 

"I really am!!! I'm actually a mermaid!" The boy pouted and Asami was starting to get distracted by those lips. 

"And I'm a wolf. Ready to eat you now, Akihito." Asami lunged forward aiming for the boy's lips. Akihito the ninja had seen that coming and immediately dodged out of the way. 

"No, really! You don't understand! I actually live in the ocean and I've been gone for too long now! I need to go home... Please believe me!" 

'I guess I could humour him... See what he has hidden up his sleeve next.' Asami thought. Anyway, if it turned out the boy was just pranking him, he could always 'punish' him... The man smirked evilly and said, "Okay, fine. I'll believe you for now. I'll take you to the ocean now and if you can prove you're really a mermaid I'll let you go."

Akihito knew the man didn't really believe him. But he needed to go home and tell his parents. All he needed to do was to turn into a mermaid in front of Asami's eyes, right?

"If it turns out you really aren't... I'm going to have to punish you." Asami's eyes suddenly seemed a lot darker than before and Akihito gulped. 

'I better not mess this up.'

-

The sun was setting and the sky was all crimson and gold. Akihito and Asami got out of the car and walked towards the beach. This was where Akihito had surfaced the first time. It must be fate bringing him back here again, this time with the man he loved. 

The smell of the ocean wafted into his nose. It was intoxicating. Akihito really missed it. He took in a deep breath, clearing his mind of unnecessary thoughts. He came here to get something done and he'd better do it before Asami changed his mind. 

Akihito shed all of his clothes and dived into the ocean. Without missing a beat, he turned into a mermaid. The boy turned around to look at Asami.

"Asami... I really wasn't lying. I have to go now." He swam towards the shallow part of the shore and waited as Asami slowly walked towards him in the water. 

Asami wasn't one to be easily surprised but this was just plain weird. He wanted to just stop, find the hidden cameras, and shoot the idiot who thought this whole scenario up. He honestly had no idea what was going on. But... a promise was a promise and he had promised to let the boy go. For all he knew, maybe Akihito didn't even enjoy being with him this whole time. Maybe this was just his way of escaping. 

This... Must be retribution for all the times he broke women and men's heart. The one time he meet someone he truly wanted to keep and hold, they turn out be a mermaid. A mermaid of all things! Asami still couldn't wrap his head around all these ridiculous happenings. Maybe he would wake up and realise it was all just a dream...

Slowly, Asami waded towards the beautiful boy. His hair seemed to glisten even more after being wet. He stretched his arms out towards Akihito who eagerly jumped into his embrace. Hm. Felt pretty real to him. 

"Asami, I... I'll think of you forever." Akihito held the man tight in his arms, then put his hands on his cheeks. He closed his eyes then leaned forward to peck Asami on the lips. Just when he was about to pull back, Asami lunged forward and kissed him again, this time more aggressively. Tongues intertwined, saliva mingled. When they finally pulled apart, Akihito was panting for breath. 

"I don't know how mermaids work but... Remember me." Asami really just wanted to keep the boy and lock him up forever, but he knew this was how things were meant to be. Maybe he would meet someone exactly like this boy in the future. No one knew. 

"I will." Akihito quickly turned back to keep himself from crying, and hurriedly dove into the water. Asami could only watch in sorrow as the boy never resurfaced again. 

But he was still really confused. 

Asami scratched the back of his head, pinched his cheek a little, then walked back to his car. 

-

The next day, Asami was walking into Sion with his two trusty bodyguards by his side. Business would go on as usual now. He had been working from home for the past week, and had many meetings piled up. 

Suddenly, a small figure came running and stopped right in front of Asami. It had golden hair, pale skin and... Wait...

"Akihito!" To say the man was surprised (AGAIN!) would be an understatement. 

"Asami! I knew you'd be here!" The familiar voice rang out. Delicate arms wrapped around his waist and the scent of the ocean came wafting into his nose. 

For the second time in such a short time, Asami was confused again. Didn't the boy disappear into the ocean yesterday...? What was he doing here hugging him like this? Was he really dreaming this time? 

"Asami-sama... We need to go..." Kirishima lifted his glasses up his nose, trying not to watch his boss being so intimate with some twink. 

"Kirishima. There is someone hugging me right now, right?" This would definitely prove if he was dreaming or not!

"Yes... I believe so."

"Asami...?" The man looked down to see Akihito's bright blue eyes staring up into his innocently. 

"Kirishima. Take me back to the penthouse. I'm taking a day off." 

'Again?! At this rate why don't I just become the boss?!' was what went through Kirishima's head. On the outside, the secretary just nodded and whisked them away in the car. 

-

"Akihito, what are you doing here? I saw you leave yesterday." Asami was trying to keep his stoic facade on when secretly he was dying for an answer. 

"Apparently, my parents told me, the sea sorceress turned into an evil sea witch and cast a magic spell to kill me. However, because you kissed me, the spell was broken and I didn't die and my parents were overjoyed. I told them about you, Asami! They said something about 'true love' or whatever and told me to come back to you! Mermaids can't mate with anyone but their soulmate, is what they told me. And we mated like all day so I'm pretty sure we're fated. Man, I'm just so happy right now! I could die!" 

Asami barely understood the boy's ramble, but he got the gist of it. Or at least he thought he did. Regardless, it didn't matter right now. He was just so glad to have his boy back. 

"Asami... I think... I-I love you!" Akihito was blushing furiously. He had no idea why he suddenly blurted that out. But all said and done, those were his true feelings. The boy was staring at Asami, obviously waiting for reciprocation.

Asami sighed, and pulled the boy into an embrace. He kissed the top of his head lightly, breathing in his lovely, fresh scent again. 

"Don't look at me like that, Akihito. You know I love you too." He tilted the boy's chin up, and placed a light kiss on his lips. At this point, Akihito was smiling like a maniac. He had wished to be a human, but got so much more than that. What he had right now, was truly a wish come true. 

"I think it's about time we reunite properly, Akihito." Asami whispered in his ear huskily, sending a delicious shiver down his spine. He threw Akihito over his shoulder and brought him back to the bedroom, where they did what they did best. Like rabbits. 

And so they lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfic, but I wanted to contribute to backtofive's series so... Don't kill me if you felt that this story was crap! The ending was kind of cheesy, and it felt weird making Asami say the L word but... This is a fairytale, right? Endings are cheesy, right?


End file.
